Care for Me
by villainousblackgib
Summary: Regina's been hurt and is in pain. Fortunately Emma's there to care for her while she recovers.


**I am in pain. When I am in pain my sadistic side gets stronger. For that reason I have had to put Regina through similar pain. My ribs are killing me too, forgive me Regina. Surprisingly it has helped me, in the sense that I get to share the suffering (though I doubt Regina appreciates sharing in my pain). Although Regina has something I don't have someone to take care of her, so I'm not being as sadistic as I could've been. Thanks to everyone that has been keeping up with my stories, it means a lot to me. Reviews are always appreciated, reviewers you're awesome. **

**The characters don't belong to me 'cause my magic lamp was stolen. However I was left with the possession of any mistakes herein.**

"Emma!" Regina screamed out in pain as the brute that had ambushed her threw her harshly to the ground, her hands and knees taking the impact of the fall. "Someone help!"

"No one's gonna come running for you. You're the Evil Queen you honestly think anyone will care that you've been roughed up, after all things you've done?" The lumbering oaf laughed as he kicked her arms out from under her. "If anyone hears you they'll be coming to give me a hand. I'll be a hero when people find out about this."

Regina tried to lift herself up only to be brutally kicked down again. The desire to use her magic grew stronger with each blow that landed on her prone body but she would not break her promise. A solid kick to the ribs winded her and Regina screamed out in utter agony, the pain radiating throughout her entire body. Seeing spots behind her eyelids and trying to regain her breath Regina heard footsteps approaching quickly towards the alley. Relief washed through her at the sight of her Saviour.

Emma arrived with David and Ruby not far behind, a huffing Leroy arriving moments later.

"Regina!" Seeing her lover beaten on the ground Emma felt a veil of anger descend across her vision. Turning to the lout that had the nerve to be grinning in satisfaction, Emma lost it. Lunging she threw all her weight behind the punch that landed squarely on the thugs jaw, he groaned in shock and pain as his jaw gave a gratifying crack, the force of the punch knocking him to the ground. Kicking him onto his back roughly Emma was dragged away, before she could continue giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Ruby and David held the struggling Sheriff back while Leroy cuffed the brute. "Let me go. Let me get the bastard!"

"No, Emma check on Regina we'll deal with him." At David's words Emma wrenched herself out of their grasp and fell to Regina's side.

"Regina, love can you move?" Emma desperately fought the tears that threatened to fall as her lover nodded clearly in pain. "I'll help you up and we'll go to the hospital. Ok, here we go. Slowly."

Regina trembled as she leaned heavily on Emma for support. Her breathes short and ragged.

Walking past the brute responsible for the brunettes pain, Emma smirked when he flinched as she passed him. Slowly they made their way to Emma's patrol car. Gently Regina was lowered into the seat wincing and moaning in severe discomfort. The drive to the hospital was silent save for Regina's cries of pain.

Emma sat on one of the uncomfortable aged chairs in the waiting room as Regina was checked over, her leg bouncing, anxious to see or hear from her lover. Darting up from the chair to pace, running an impatient hand through tousled blonde hair. As a nurse called her name Emma whipped round to fast she could've given herself whiplash and headed straight for the room that held Regina within.

Regina was reclining on the hospital bed looking her usual self except for the expression of pain on her face. Emma quickly made her way to the bedside and took a slightly grazed hand in her own, bringing it to her lips in greeting. "So what's the deal? Is there anything serious? Do you need to stay overnight or do I get to take you home?" Green eyes gazed worriedly into brown as the questions were rattled off rapidly.

"Mostly superficial dear, I've some bruises, grazed hands and knees." Turning the hand held by her lover as an example. "However I do have a couple of fractured ribs." Regina smiled in reassurance as the blonde frowned. "And I am allowed to go home provided that I have someone to take care of me. Ensuring I take my medication and get plenty of rest. They also have to do whatever I wish."

"Sounds like you'll be staying here then. I don't know where you'd find someone to do all that." Laughing at the scowl that spread across Regina's face Emma added. "But I could give it I try. Your wish is my command, my Queen."

"As it should be. Now my chivalrous White Knight, my first wish, take me home."

Bowing, green eyes twinkled happy that her lover was playing along, and with a charming smile. "As you wish, my love."

* * *

Regina had been taken straight to bed when they had returned home the day before. With Henry being informed of his mother's situation when he arrived home from school.

The boy had been reluctant to go to school this morning, offering to stay home to help take care of his injured mother. Regina had been touched at the thoughtfulness of her son and had almost been tempted to allow it. Almost. She had sent Henry from her room with the promise that he could take care of her when he returned. So Henry had left. Leaving Regina in bed with nothing to do.

Unable to shout for Emma, without the ability to fill her lungs, Regina reached for her phone on the bedside table. Cursing and wincing as the throbbing in her side increased with the action. Once the phone was securely in her grasp, Regina carefully eased herself back onto the divinely soft pillows that were there to prop her up with the maximum amount of comfort.

Regina was about to phone for her roaming lover, when the bedroom door swung open revealing Emma carrying a tray laden with coffee, toast, cereal and one of Regina's prized honey crisp apples sliced up. Placing it carefully on the bed between them Emma handed the cereal to Regina. "I figured this was a breakfast in bed day. I also brought the meds for you to take after you've eaten."

Taking the cereal Regina started. "Thank you dear. Just make sure you don't leave crumbs all over the place."

"Heaven forbid such a ghastly thing as a crumb should invade our bedroom." Emma said purposefully holding the plate with her toast directly under her chin.

"Your tone is not appreciated Miss Swan."

"Then I shall remove myself from your space, your Majesty and I'll take my crumbs with me." Emma whisked out the room without further comment.

Regina felt her brow crease in displeasure at being left. Regina ate her breakfast in bed in silence and alone. Playing the scene over in her mind she knew that it had been her comment that had started it all. Emma was trying to cheer her up, it had been such a sweet gesture one that Regina had never been on the receiving end of. How many people longed for their other halves to show such consideration and compassion? It was unfortunate that Regina was so set in her ways that it was still strange for her to be living as one half of a whole. It also didn't help that Regina hated being reliant on anyone and to allow vulnerability to show. Closing her eyes as she sipped at her coffee, the brunette tried to come up with a way to apologise to the blonde for being unnecessarily snippy.

"You still need to take those pills you know?" Brown eyes opened to look at the owner of the voice, casually leaning on the door frame for support.

"I know, dear." Regina tipped the pills into her hand before quickly throwing them into her mouth taking a mouthful of coffee to help them on their way. "They're all gone."

"Good. I'll take these away."

Placing a hand softly over one of the blondes forearms to gain her attention. "I'm sorry Emma, for earlier. It wasn't my aim to be mean."

"Hey, I know. But if I'm being honest I'm not expecting you to be the best patient in the world, once upon a time you were the Evil Queen." Emma leaned over to kiss a flushing cheek. "Your my Queen now, and you're suffering. So I'll be a big girl and take all you strops, any vicious little comment on the chin because I know that it's the pain talking."

Regina did not wish to dignify Emma's speech with an answer so merely nodded her head in reply.

"Get some rest. I'll come check on you later."

Later turned out to be when Henry came home, the boy had rushed to his mums side and kept her company all evening. He did his homework at his mother's vanity table, asking for help occasionally and telling her of his day.

He had been surprised that they all had dinner together in the master bedroom. Warily watching his mum's reaction as he ate his fish and chips with extra caution, making sure every forkful was perfectly balanced so that not a speck of food would miss his mouth. Unbeknownst to Henry Regina found the ordeal rather amusing, she had never seen her son take such care or eat so slowly.

Together they played some card games listening to a mix of music that they could all appreciate. With Regina and Henry getting increasingly tired Emma had declared it time for bed, ushering a sleepily protesting Henry from the room. Henry changed for bed donning his coveted wolverine pyjamas and brushed his teeth. Checking that the coast was clear, Henry darted back to the master bedroom.

"Mummy, I hope you sleep well. I love you. Goodnight." Balancing on his toes Henry leaned over to kiss Regina's forehead as she had done to him so many times in the past.

The warmth that spread through her chest at being called mummy for the first time in years felt wonderful. Reaching out she brought Henry's head closer and kissed the crown of his head. "I love you too sweetheart. Sweet dreams and goodnight."

"Come on kid, bed time." Emma once again herded the child out of the room, this time straight to his bed. "See you in the morning kid. Love you."

"Night Emma."

Emma made her way back to her room. Dragging out a pair of pyjama bottoms and a top, Emma quickly changed for bed. Slowly she shimmied into bed beside her lover, careful not to cause the mattress to jerk about too much. Emma had settled when she felt Regina moving closer to her. The brunette cautiously pressed against her resting her head on a bare shoulder.

"Regina you sure this is a good idea?"

"I wish to be held by Knight. I trust that even in sleep, dear, you will not hurt me. Goodnight."

Sighing softly Emma kissed the head that rested on her shoulder. "As you wish. Goodnight my love."

* * *

For Regina cabin fever set in quickly. She couldn't recall the last time that she had ever spent in one place for so long. After spending almost two full days in her bedroom doing absolutely nothing she was at the end of her tether. Emma and Henry taking the brunt of her frustrations.

It was tedious having to get assistance to walk from her bed to the bathroom. Having to shower with Emma without the usual bonuses. The blonde had smiled and kissed pouting red lips but had not allowed Regina to touch her.

There was only so many games that could be played. Hangman had grown old quickly, almost as quickly as I spy. Regina had insisted that she be brought a book and left to her devices, it was completely unnecessary for her to have company constantly. She had spent the whole day trying to avoid a mental breakdown, having given up very quickly on the tripe that Emma had provided for her to read.

Regina winced sitting up in bed, nature called. She glanced at her phone, the brunette knew that she should phone Emma for assistance but then the stubbornness had kicked in. She was Regina Mills and she was not going to phone for help to get to the bathroom. At least not again.

Staying close to the wall using it for support Regina made her way to the en suite. Regina was so focused on keeping her breathes and steps even. Keeping her movement smooth that she did not realise that she had company.

Until a young voice spoke. "Mum shouldn't you be getting help?"

Regina yelped in shock which quickly changed to pain as she jumped round, waving one arm at her son the other wrapped firmly round her midsection. Brown eyes watched in surprise as Henry disappeared in a cloud of sweet smelling purple smoke. Dropping her eyes to her outstretched hand Regina frowned. Finishing what she had set out to do Regina made her way to the bathroom, and did what she had to. After returning to her bed Regina summoned Emma via text.

The blonde came immediately at her lovers text.

"What can I do for you, your Majesty."

"Find Henry." A seemingly simple request.

"He was around here somewhere…what did you do?" A raised brow asked a guilty looking brunette.

"Magic. It was completely unintentional. Just make sure he's safe." The soft pleading had the right effect on her blonde lover who gave a sharp nod and left to search for their spirited away son.

Regina lay in bed furious with herself for losing control the way she had. She had firmly kept her promise to Henry not to use magic. Even when she had been attacked she had refrained from using her natural ability to defend herself. Laying an arm over eyes Regina couldn't believe that she had broken her promise by using magic on the person she had made the promise to. She could only hope that Emma would be able to use her skill at find people to quickly locate their son.

Regina heard the light footfalls come into the room but did not remove her arm. The bed dipped the blonde clearly taken a seat. Silence reigned.

"I know where Henry is and he's there safe and sound." Emma said leaning back her arms supporting her, rolling her head to the side to look at the brunette. "He's with Snow and Charming. They're going to keep him there tonight."

"So long as he's ok." The relief clearly evident as Regina lowered her arm to meet the gaze of her lover. "Will you be coming to bed soon?"

"Yup. I've just got to check everything off and locked then I'll be back." Without another word the blonde rose from the bed and left the room to do her final check of the mansion for the security of its two occupants.

Emma slipped into bed and Regina sidled up to her settling as comfortably as she could against the blonde.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving this room. I will not stay in her for another day." Matter of fact there was no way in hell Regina would allow herself to lose her sanity in her own bedroom.

"Ok, we'll deal with that tomorrow."

Tilting her head up to the woman she was resting against Regina claimed a goodnight kiss. "Sleep well dear."

"Hmm, 'night darling."

* * *

Regina was in pain. Not the ow I'll get it over it in a minute sort of pain. Oh no. The constant debilitating sort of pain, that gives no reprieve and comes close to truly unbearable. Regina could not move without provoking a extra spasm of pain to radiate from her aching ribs. For the last three days, the most mundane and natural tasks turned into an acute form of torture. Breathing short shallow breathes, unable to walk from her bed to the bathroom without getting out of breath, it irritated Regina to no end. The throbbing increased with every step taken, as she alternated between her usual walk and a shuffle that she would have scolded her son or lover for doing. After a ridiculous amount of time Regina made it to the top of the staircase. Huffing at the next obstacle that lay before her, brown eyes widened, her hand flying to her ribs where the burst of agony struck at her thoughtless action. Leaning heavily against the bannister Regina waited for the pain to abate to its usual barely tolerable level.

That was how Emma Swan found her, eyes scrunched shut, a grimace of pain across her beautiful face, mainly supported by the wooden bannister. The blonde stared at Regina sympathy in her eyes for the woman she loved, hating to see her in such a miserable state. It wasn't until she noticed doe brown eyes on her that Emma realised her mistake. Immediately raising her hands in the world wide symbol of surrender Emma awaited her fate.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the pathetic sight before her, remembering this time not to scoff to save her from further suffering. "Emma make yourself useful and prepare me a coffee dear."

"Of course your Majesty would you like it brought to you in bed or would you like to join this lowly servant in the lounge?" Emma bowed, her head lowered to hide the grin on her face.

"I suppose I will join you in the lounge. I believe I told you last night that I would not be staying in that room again today." A delicate hand grasped onto the railing as Regina gingerly made her way down the stairs. Turning her head to her lover as she gently took her other arm to offer her support. "Thank you dear."

Smiling in reply Emma silently helped the brunette into the lounge taking a step back to allow the other woman to settle herself on the sofa. "I'll be right back with the coffee."

Fidgeting, Regina fought to get herself comfortable. Unable to find a suitable position Regina eased herself fully onto the sofa reclining against one of the luxuriously soft cushions. Closing her eyes the injured woman allowed her mind to wander. Hearing the faint sounds of her blonde lover in the kitchen, Regina felt herself relax. She wasn't sure how much time had passed as Emma returned to the room. The contents of the tray she was carrying rattling slightly as she placed it on the coffee table.

Emma took one of the cups and offered it to Regina smiling. "There we go. One coffee just how you like it. It's even better than usual too."

Raising an eyebrow at the odd comment Regina glanced at the cup she held in her hands before sceptically taking a sip. "It tastes the same as usual dear."

"I never said it would taste different just that it was better." The blonde kept smiling.

"And why is that?"

"Because it was made with love and get well wishes."

A mix between a titter of laughter and a groan of discomfort left Regina in response. "Well thank you dear it is appreciated."

Grabbing her own cup Emma motioned for Regina to lift her legs so she could sit, taking the brunettes legs onto her lap when she was seated. "So, any improvement today or are we still ready to magic away anyone that comes near you? By the way Henry decided that he'd just stay with his grandparents until you're better. Oh and he says thanks for at least sending him somewhere safe but a bit of warning would've been nice."

"That was a reflex that I couldn't control, if Henry hadn't surprised me and been that close to me nothing would have happened." Regina admitted, still unhappy that she had inadvertently broken her promise. "But no I am still intensely uncomfortable, I just want it to end. "

"I know darling, but you're the one that won't use your magic to heal yourself." At the glare the comment garnered the blonde hastily added. "And I'm glad that you are exhibiting such excellent self-control about it too." Rubbing a hand absentmindedly up and down one of the legs in her lap, Emma leaned her head back against the sofa. "Besides you've got me to look after you. Fulfilling your every wish and desire. Who needs magic?"

"You've been doing a good job of it to my love. Though your kisses come very close to being magical." If Regina had been in her right mind the last statement would never have been uttered aloud, she didn't want to encourage the blondes ego to grow.

Emma shifted from her seat, placing both their cups once again of the coffee table, carefully she hovered over the brunette careful not to touch her. "Well I'm glad I'm good for something. Now I am going to kiss you, then I am going to go to the study and do the paperwork that I've been avoiding for the last three days. I'm pretty sure that someone will be coming to collect either this evening or tomorrow."

"Well by all means Sheriff get to it." Emma lowered her head still keeping her body from touching the tender form beneath. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, both women actively stopping themselves from allowing their usual passion to run riot. They parted slowly still stealing tiny pecks, Regina placed a hand on Emma's chest, putting the little pressure she was capable of behind the action. "You really need to go."

"I know, I'm going." Emma rose from the sofa stretching as she did.

Unable to leave without one last kiss, Emma leaned over the arm rest claiming red lips more forcefully than before without the fear of losing control of herself and falling on her lover. Regina ran a hand through soft blonde tresses enjoying the pleasure that was momentarily taking precedence over the constant pain. Regrettably all good things must come to an end, and they released each other in tandem.

"This time I mean it, I'm going. If you need anything…" Emma said the concern stemming from the love she felt for the injured woman evident.

"I'll let you know dear. Truth be told I'm feeling a little better after that." Regina could tell she had said the wrong thing when she saw the spark of mischief light up in her lovers eyes.

"Thanks to my magical kisses I suppose." Emma smirked in satisfaction and left the room before Regina could say another word.

Bringing a hand up to rub her head Regina once again fought the urge to huff. Hauling the blanket, that rested over the back of the sofa, and wrapping it snuggly around her Regina closed her eyes again. A fond smile plastered on her face at the thought of her being back to full health and able to deflate her incorrigible lovers ego. Though she wouldn't want to go too far after all there were parts of that ego that were fully warranted, and Regina actively encouraged for her own benefit.

Gingerly adjusting herself into as comfortable a position as she could. Regina drifted off with thoughts of her lovely White Knight continuing to take care of her, getting her back to her usual healthy self. A wicked smile settled on her face as her imagination drifted to the reward she would bestow her Saviour and the wishes that her lover could fulfil with Regina back to full strength. The brunette would wait with great anticipation for that day to come.


End file.
